


生长痛

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Summary: 不会长大就好了
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin





	生长痛

少年人的身体是炽热的，金东贤第一次触摸的时候就明白。躯干像花田、四肢如同藕节，沃土里生长。他拥着的小孩是这样的小孩，太阳一样绽放的。

他自己也不过刚刚成年，看着朴佑镇却还是仿佛看一个小孩。他总会恍惚到十六七岁的青春期，那时的他们刚刚长大、抽条，骨上盖着薄薄一层皮肉，显得弱不禁风，却偏爱标榜自己力量无穷。

去便利店的路上总是跑着的，风尘仆仆、步履匆匆，怀抱一大堆零食，美其名曰正在长身体，就坐在窗边的吧台桌上狼吞虎咽。线条流畅的小腿才将将能从高椅上触摸到地面，就干脆翘着脚尖，一晃一晃，像柳条。

他对朴佑镇的印象仿佛就停在那个季节，也不愿看他再长大、线条再变得硬朗，他有时想要时间在朴佑镇身上停下来，就让他永远是个运着球跑的少年。他甚至不想让那双手长大到能单手抓住篮球。

朴佑镇窝在他怀里，抓着手柄打游戏，十九岁好像不用担心太多，他理所应当地把自己全身的重量压在哥哥胸膛上，后背贴着那片心跳快活地共振。屏幕上面是血腥的血肉横飞，但未成年不太在意，他用的是金东贤的账号，也因此金东贤成年的那天他比谁都开心。

成年好像是个特别令人憧憬的话题，可以看更多电影、玩更多游戏，却不用担心一些更遥远的问题。朴佑镇记起来他曾经问过金东贤成年是什么感觉，金东贤说也就那样，让人快乐的好像就只有生日那一天。

朴佑镇对此不以为然，依然疯狂地憧憬着。

金东贤在给他揉腿，他抱着他，揉揉外侧结实的肌肉，再游去关节，细致地按摩，一下下掐揉。他知道朴佑镇最近突然开始腿疼，很没来由，他有些担心，朴佑镇却说这是快要成年的号角。他反驳自己就没有，朴佑镇剜他一眼，他就再没说话。

他有时很羡慕朴佑镇那股期待一切的快乐，即使有时腿疼得半夜惊醒，闹得金东贤跟着一起心疼，他也只是钻进金东贤怀里小声地哼，又哼又蹭，带着惺忪的睡意撒一些不自知的娇，黏糊得整个人像一块高温融化的软糖。

疼痛没有消减朴佑镇的冀望，他一如往常地奔跑着，在球场大汗淋漓，赢了就索吻，汗津津地熏热气。夏天是这样，金东贤总觉得成年了该稳重一点，就躲在树荫底下，看朴佑镇豹子一样窜着上篮，得分了就朝他笑，比赛结束了甩开队友的庆祝，整个人扑进金东贤怀里，“啵”地亲一口，脏兮兮的手再把金东贤的帽舌打下去、遮住眼睛——这样他就可以再亲一口。

亲昵永没有尽头，好像夏天注定要被亲昵占满，先亲密、再呢喃，把情话留在后面，免得空调开着身上却永远罩着薄汗。

朴佑镇距离成年还有三个月，终于开始叫嚣腿疼，把人勾到床上做按摩，金东贤用手揉也不够，非要欺上去，扯开两条精瘦的腿，虎口搭着腿弯，凑近用嘴上。他用牙齿去啃膝弯的软肉，用舌头勾韧带，舔得全是湿痕，也舔得朴佑镇大开的裆鼓得引人注目。

少年不羞，还要发浪：哥……再舔舔、再舔舔。

他的肌肉绷紧，透出一股勃发的力量，灵健得像只小狼，又呜呜地装可怜。被操熟了才这样，金东贤想，他想起他们第一次做爱，荒唐地喷发在十六岁，朴佑镇尚还知耻，结束后蜷成一只熟虾，屁股尖都在发红。

那个时候他瘦得脆弱，可能少年都这样，金东贤也这样，竹竿一样，不圆润、不柔滑，只是朴佑镇腿根连着屁股的那块脂肪是柔软的，金东贤喜欢吃，抿着吃，像舔化一块冰淇淋。

现在的朴佑镇松软可口，舒芙蕾一样，自己递出来绵软，腻腻地甜。他跟着金东贤的舌头叫，金东贤吃他的腿弯，不知道疼有没有吃尽，却吃出了一股痒，窜进深处，让朴佑镇解了自己的裤子，扯下来勒着，掏出了自己已经开始发水的性器摩擦。

金东贤笑一下，干脆剥光了他的屁股，圆滚的臀肉鼓出来，被他啪啪拍两下，朴佑镇就已经会抬腰去蹭他早就勃起的阴茎了。他问他，上面流了水，下面是不是也湿了呀。朴佑镇乱点头，他放弃了自己的性器，转而去攻击那只小小的穴。

哪那么容易出水，但他哥说什么他就要应，他哥高兴了还会亲亲他，亲哪里无所谓，这次金东贤去亲了他那两颗凸得高高的奶头。刚含住他就抖一下，穴口的指尖颤进去了一点，金东贤就被他哼唧得受不了，脱了自己的裤子，嘴却还吮着他奶尖，牙齿时不时和小果磕磕绊绊，爽得朴佑镇喘着叫。

嗯、嗯……他去捉金东贤放出来的性器，快……快嘛。

还带催的，金东贤想，他把另一边乳头摁进乳肉里，用指腹揉着转圈圈。这让朴佑镇发情得更厉害，他伸手去够润滑剂，直接往自己下身倒，油油水水的冰得他颤起来，他带着金东贤还摁在自己奶上的手往下走，沾湿了一手的滑顺，直接往自己小穴里捅。

他叫：东东哥、东东哥。叫得金东贤青筋骑脸，泄愤一样横冲直撞，指甲不收敛地剐蹭，再看朴佑镇脸上全是爽利，半点涩也没有。他脸颊飞红，半眯着眼睛张着嘴，小虎牙的尖尖好像啃着金东贤的理智。

他干脆掌掴上那两块肥厚的臀肉，也不知道气些什么，非得让朴佑镇开始皱眉了才觉得心情爽快，他的弟弟每被打一下就喊一声，嗯嗯啊啊地叠声叫，被打疼了还要绕着弯地带哭腔，他觉得金东贤总会疼他，就连着叫哥哥，越蹭越近，近到要把金东贤的性器整个吮进去。

够软了，哥、我，够软了……！

金东贤从善如流，直接捅了进去。确实够软了，他夸，还带着搅两圈，说又湿又软，甜甜的，像冰淇淋，出来的汁黏手。他揩去前边朴佑镇茎身上的清液，探进人嘴巴里边，逼着人尝是不是甜的。

怎么可能是甜的，腥得发苦，朴佑镇臭着一张脸不说话，金东贤就粗鲁地侵犯他口腔，抽插也提了速，撞得朴佑镇反应不及，嘴巴还张着却根本叫不出声，敏感点被来回撞击鞭打，金东贤的手指还要抠出他的舌头，滑溜溜地在他嘴里边搅弄。他口水都吞咽不及，回神时口水已经被干得流了出来，他却还吮着金东贤的手指，羞得他用舌头往外顶，含糊不清地说坏蛋，眼角发了红，恶狠狠地用虎牙去咬那根为非作歹的指头。

金东贤吃痛，抽出来还带着一手的口水去摸朴佑镇的奶子，摸得油光水滑，亮晶晶的全是涎液。他指甲顶进去抠乳尖的奶孔，一下让朴佑镇抓紧了后穴，夹得他闷哼一声，刚放缓的速度又提起来，惩罚一样凶狠地干着弟弟，还要掐着奶头不松手。

尖锐的疼和快感让朴佑镇叫得喘不来气，他感觉到金东贤抠一次他的奶就要往他前列腺上撞一次，连绵不绝地刺激他，理智早抛去脑后，他跟着颠簸，嗓子口宣泄的愉悦和爽一齐喷发出来，一边说着不要一边还千回百转地叫。  
舒服吗，金东贤问他，好像势必要逼出来他的话，他哭着喊舒服、舒服，被哥哥操得好舒服，全是金东贤在他还小的时候教给他的胡话，他不知道怎么摆脱这种菟丝子一样收紧呼吸的快意了，只能瞎喊瞎叫，性器流出一滩又一滩的水，全被金东贤抹在小腹上，滑滑腻腻的。

金东贤第二次把朴佑镇吹出的水递到他嘴边，那时他才尝出来一点甜，他被干蒙了，就舔金东贤手指，舔得啧啧有声，送进自己嘴里含，像吮一根几把，金东贤拔出来的时候还带出他的舌头，挂在下唇上，耷拉着让他像条脱力的狗。

结束时朴佑镇捂着自己的腰，他射了两次，还觉得快感散了以后全身都疼，金东贤骗他说是生长痛，他又不是傻的，指着自己的腿说狗屁，那才叫生长痛，意思是我会长高了，长得比你还高。

金东贤说你腰疼也是的，意思是你会更耐操。

气得朴佑镇踢他一脚。

金东贤根本不知道青春期的尽头在哪里，他的弟弟幼稚又生涩，像一直活在青春期，十九岁了还要长个，天真得像一朵花苗。他的疼、腿疼、骨头抻住皮肉的疼，被干得发酸的腰疼，无一不让他生长，他矫健、灵敏，动起来像一头小豹，其实柔软得如同一片摇曳的花圃。

他亲吻他生长的小花，一朵苞尖刚刚绽开的小花，他即将在深秋成熟了。

佑镇啊，他喟叹，要是不会长大就好了。

End.


End file.
